Thunder Storm
by LittleSunset264
Summary: A storm is raging on and Finn is unable to sleep. (One-shot.)


All he heard were crackles and bangs.

Finn was lying down on the bed in his sleeping bag, staring at the wall in the darkness. Flashes of light shined through the window at times, lighting up the room for half a second every time. His stare was blank and unmoving, it was as if he was lost in thought while he was trying to sleep, or rather lack of thought. Similar things could be said about his breathing, slowly in and out unlike how it normally was.

It had been like this for what felt like a few hours to the blonde human. Finn wasn't too sure why he couldn't sleep, just lying there in silence doing nothing aside from listening to the thunder, but it was driving him crazy and felt like he had only been there for, once again, a few hours. He blinked a few times then closed them as he rolled to his other side. He silently groaned, to avoid waking up Jake, and got out of his sleeping bag.

Quietly, he decided to go downstairs to get a drink. If he was going to be awake during a thunder storm, he figured why fucking not get something to drink. When he got down the stairs, he could see BMO resting on the couch. At the moment, it seemed like he was the only one in the tree house who couldn't sleep. Finn opened the fridge, grabbed what he wanted to drink, and poured it in a cup. He then put it back and grabbed the cup, going back upstairs with it.

After getting back up to their bedroom, he sat the cup down and went to light up a candle for his part of the room. A little light would be nice while drinking. Before he did anything else after that, he went to give Jake a kiss on the cheek. Finn then grabbed his cup and sat down on the floor. He drank a portion of what was in the cup, taking a couple of swallows. Finn gave out a warming sigh when he was done swallowing.

He took his hat off, allowing his long blonde hair to fall gracefully from the hat and onto the floor and bed. He laid back, relaxing himself and his body as one of his legs go out while the other one was in the middle of being up against his body and being stretched out completely like the right leg. Finn closed his eyes as he took another swallow or two of the hot drink, warming up his cheeks. It felt like he would be able to sleep after he was done drinking.

He then felt something touch the top of his head. "Hey bro," was the words he heard before shrieking. When he saw it was Jake, he let out a breath through his nose.

"Glob damn it Jake, I thought a shitty monster got in and was gonna attack." Finn said, sitting back down and drinking with irritation.

Jake chuckled. "Who said you could swear?" He jokingly said, accompanied by his laughter to make it a little more obvious as he stretched his way to Finn's side.

Finn playfully punched Jake's arm. "I'm eighteen and a half now, I can fuckin' swear if I fuckin' want to. Bitch." Finn jokingly argued back, being unable to hold a smile and a chuckle back.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Finn sighed. "Not really. Couldn't deal with being unable to sleep anymore, so I just got something to drink."

"Gotcha."

"I take it that you couldn't sleep either, Jake?"

"Nope."

"Good, thought I woke you up when- ...Jake, what are you doing?"

Jake stopped what he was doing and looked at Finn. "...What? Your hair's really nice! Can't a guy play with a dude's hair every once in awhile?"

"You've seen it so many times though." He took a sip.

"And? Yeesh, it's like a magical dog can't enjoy and play with his bxyfriend's hair anymore."

Finn laughed, causing Jake to laugh with him.

"What's next? Can't kiss you anymore because I've already kissed your lips many times before?"

"_Maybe_." Finn joked, that only making himself laugh harder than before.

Both couldn't stop laughing, as each other's laughter only made one another laugh even more than before. He loved how he could joke just about anything with him and everything would be cool between them. Finn supposed that was one of their ways of saying 'I love you' without actually saying 'I love you' to each other. Regardless, their laughter died down and they finally got some room to breathe without the other starting the laughing again.

Finn laid his body back to the bed, sliding down halfway to the ground. He kept drinking, but he finally got down to the last bit of what was in the cup he held. For now, he set the cup aside next to the bed. He looked at Jake, who had his hair in his paws. Curious as to what he was up to, Finn only watched him. Jake grabbed the hair closer to his head and started braiding it.

Finn smiled. "I didn't know you can braid hair, dude."

"Oh yeah, I've been doing it for awhile now." Jake said. "Lady lets me braid her hair sometimes."

"Sweet."

Jake continued braiding the entirety of his hair. Thunder struck again, this time it was way too close to the tree house, causing Finn to glance out the window. Before he knew it, he had gotten a kiss on the cheek. He looked at Jake, who had a smile on his face that had 'I know what I did' written all over it. He didn't stop braiding either, he kept going and he was already near done. Finn put his forehead onto Jake's, laughing a little for what he did.

When Jake was done braiding his hair, he made a fart noise with his mouth. Finn's mouth curled up at the ends and he playfully punched Jake's arm. That made the dog stop doing the farting sounds and he began to laugh.

"That isn't funny anymore," Finn said.

"Then why do you look like you're ready to laugh?"

"Because of you laughing!"

"Nah, I think you were gonna laugh before that!"

"Nope!" Finn yawned.

"Uh oh," Jake stretched out his arms and picked Finn up, "sounds like someone's tired!"

"Jake I'm not a little kid anymore, I can get onto the bed myself." He giggled, grabbing his hat.

Jack laid him down. "Just because you're big now doesn't mean I can't put you to bed still."

"Ha well if _I'm_ going," Finn wrapped his legs and arms around Jake, "then _you're_ coming with me!"

"Alright, alright. I'll sleep next to you."

Jake got on the bed and laid down next to him. Finn gave him a kiss on the forehead. In return, Jake went in for a kiss while putting his paw in part of Finn's hair that wasn't in the braid. Finn pulled away from it and rested his forehead onto Jake's forehead.

"Goodnight, Jake."

"G'night."


End file.
